User talk:Vlad The Implier
Welcome Fellow Badasses I am happy to contribute to the wiki and to be as helpful as possible. Also I need a suggestion for a date. I am going to a party soon and I'm NOT GOING STAG DON'Y EVEN SUGGEST IT! 05:23, November 13, 2013 (UTC) No Duping Pages any pages to do w/ duping, save file sharing, and cheating may be placed in non mainspace namespace. blogs, forums, subpages of user namespace and thuslike. articles are reserved for verified parts of the game. please try your page at user:vlad the implier/duping. 12:32, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Speculation is also to remain on non-mainspace (talk) pages. We appreciate your contributing to the wiki but please notice the patterns of Reverts. Redundant notes, etc. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to check the for guidelines on what works in mainspace and what doesn't. If in doubt, open a dialog (new section) on any talk page. Thanks. 17:14, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Signatures and timestamps I'll assume you typed ~ so many times because of the top of my talk page. It will always say the name of whoever is looking at the page (when I look at it it says "That means you, KillarDeez"), I'm not actually saying you haven't done it. Four Tildes (~~~~) places a signature down, saying who you are and when you made your post. These should be used whenever making a forum post or a talk page message (at the end of your message). Five Tildes (~~~~~) places a timestamp down (it just says when the post was made, not who did it). Timestamps are only used in specific circumstances, like Delete tags. If you need any help with editing or knowing your way around the wiki, feel free to ask. 17:51, October 16, 2013 (UTC) (Added number and parenthesis above) Many Tildes typed gets divided automatically into timestamps (apparently into five Tildes). The standard signing on talk pages and forums is Four Tildes. Just saying. 18:34, October 16, 2013 (UTC) You can make the name thing happen using . Also, just a side note, but if you type the four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your message/comment/etc. you don't need to type out your name as well. Also, just figured I'd tag this on the end, but it is possible to make custom signatures (like mine and Robot's). If you decide you'd like to make one, either of us can help you with it. 16:31, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Custom signature Killa is unable to help with your request on a custom signature (apparently iphones are not all that i). Anyway, he has asked me to walk you through making a custom signature. There are a couple ways to go about it. The easiest is to get a picture and alter it (like my signature) or you could do something more like what Killa has with text and a icon picture. The first step is getting what you want (picture wise) uploaded on the wiki. Then you can let me know what type of sig you want. 15:14, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it is doable. However, the words in your profile pic will interfere in a pic so small. Can you upload a new pic? The best would be a large as possible (closeup) of your pic without words. That way when it is shrunken, it will look better. Let me know if you need a image capture program. 17:43, November 5, 2013 (UTC) P.S. The pic should be square. So a pic thats as large a closeup as you can that is square would work best. 18:04, November 5, 2013 (UTC) I just realized that I could just as easily get the pic as well (searchable). Does this pic work for you? 18:14, November 5, 2013 (UTC) No problem on getting back... Things always take time on a wiki anyway. Check out User:Vlad_The_Implier/sig to see your preliminary sig. There is something weird with the pic though... I uploaded a new version and it will not change (as of yet). Sometimes the wiki catche needs to catch up. Don't worry, we will get your sig exactly the way you want it. It just might take a few days. Let me know if you need any other tweaking (other than the pic). 20:14, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for handling this for me, Robot. I assume the issue you're talking about is the image lying below the top border and on top of the bottom. It is weird. My phone is a nightmare for actually typing stuff on here (its not an iPhone, its an android that's afraid of change), but I figured I should say thanks and that I hope you enjoy your new Sig , Vlad. If you want to know what the specific parts of the Sig code DO, as per before, Robot or myself can help you (I can do short responses, but actual coding is high on impossible). 21:06, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Very nice choice. You have caught the attention of more than chat mods and liaisons/greeters with that one. Dr.F has fixed the sig per order. Let us know if that is good now. 04:52, November 7, 2013 (UTC) @ Killa: Not a problem, thats what we are here for. The image size can be changed by pushing the boundaries of common courtesy by extending it beyond one text line in size (I already made the skull one bigger a bit). The problem I was having was that the original pic I made was not overwriting in the catch with the new closeup of Vlads profile pic. I was impatient and tried several times to get it to work on my screen. Its just another thing Dr.F will categorize as "junk from robot". My taking over the wiki is beginning... one junk file at a time. 05:12, November 7, 2013 (UTC) custom signature/last steps Here is the deal... You have to put a shortcut in your . This is bound to your account which is across all wikia. Just put in the following under custom signature and make sure the custom signature box is checked: Copy/Paste to your custom signature in the text box: ---- Further instructions to use the same signature on other wikis: ---- Now your actual signature is not on other wikis. So when you type 4 tildes (on other wikis), it will look like the above non-sense. You must add the following pages (on other wikis) to make your signature work on any individual wiki: User:Vlad The Implier/ref User:Vlad The Implier/sig EDIT NOTE: Copy/Paste from this wiki to other ones (new page) in source mode only. The alternative on other wikis is to hand sign (type your name) and then add 5 tildes in order to give a timestamp. I do this if I don't plan on contributing much on a different wiki. Of course there is no need to sign on blogs and a lot of wikis use the message wall (blog form). 19:29, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I have edited the above to separate instructions. All you have to do (on this wiki) is copy/paste the to your custom signature text box. The rest is because you contribute to other wikis and those two pages are only set up on this wiki, not on other ones. 02:02, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Like this but with your username instead of mine: Use the following: 02:21, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Test numero Uno Lets find out, (talk) 03:06, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Try again. (talk) 03:07, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Third times a charm. (talk) 03:08, November 8, 2013 (UTC) No problem at all... Code can be kinda crazy. Congrats on the new sig, it was a good choice. Remember to copy/paste your /sig and /ref pages (in source mode) to a different wiki in order to sign with it. You dont have to do anything to your preferences now that it is set. 05:02, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Gratz on the new Sig, Vlad! (Pretty snazzy)! 05:49, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Your Block You've been blocked for three days for content wiping, and I notice this is not the first time you've done this particular kind of edit, hence the block. Please leave the nav templates where they are at the bottom of the pages. -- WarBlade (talk) 21:32, November 19, 2013 (UTC)